secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrie Alliance
VA Sentinel Logo Trans.jpg|VA Sentinal Logo Snapshot _ VA The Leviathan_ Military Ins, Mizithra (172, 136 (3).jpg VA Spar (Pictured Mark Eros).jpg|Sparring was a crucial part of training, and was good fun. last moments with oasis.jpg|Hangout in the subway terminal Snapshot _ VA The Leviathan_ Military Ins, Mizithra (172, 136 (1).jpg Gas Mask w_ Plasma Pistols.jpg 1 51ish asr flying armypop or simpin like that.jpg|A griefer being monitored Profile1 - 11_15.jpg|A cool General's cap made by LEO. LEV COMPOUND.png Snapshot _ VA The Leviathan_ Military Ins, Mizithra (172, 136 (2).jpg VA Base Full.jpg|Bird's eye view of the base Snapshot _ VA The Leviathan_ Military Ins, Mizithra (172, 136 (5).jpg|An unfinished addition to the base. No shirted Vatty2.jpg|Vattic Grey gone wild Snapshot _ VA The Leviathan_ Military Ins, Mizithra (172, 136 (7).jpg|Training Snapshot _ VA The Leviathan_ Military Ins, Mizithra (172, 136 (8).jpg Snapshot _ VA The Leviathan_ Military Ins, Mizithra (172, 136 (9).jpg Snapshot _ VA The Leviathan_ Military Ins, Mizithra (172, 136 (10).jpg|Christmas spirit VAGroupPic1.jpg VAGroupPic2.jpg The Valkyrie Alliance is one of the aged armies on the Teen Grid today. The Valkyrie Alliance(or VA) was the successor of Dragon Honor Army, which was created by LEO Damone. As of date, Valkyrie Alliance is currently gone, though a revival attempt was made by two of the previous Field Commanders of the group, Anor Markova and Evinco Revnik. Message From the Commander "The Valkyrie Alliance has endured for years; however, all great things come to an end eventually. To all who fought, I would personally like to thank you for your support and contributions to the Alliance. Although we are now disbanded, do not think of it as an end. Years of hard work have paid off and everyone is at least a little better from the experience. Long live the Valkyrie Alliance." Commander Vattic Gray Early History The Valkyrie Alliance is the successor of Dragon Honor Army. DHA, as it is commonly called, was a faction created by LEO Damone soon after he joined Second Life. After some time of fierce fighting and brutal battles, DHA was destroyed and disbanded by New Rome and other opposing factions which had infiltrated DHA. With DHA destroyed Damone was now out on an army. In hopes of reorganizing ranks and starting anew, Damone created the Valkyrie Alliance in the Summer of 2006. Although Dragon Honor Army was a rather relaxed army, Damone planned on going much further with the Valkyrie Alliance. History VA, in its rising state, had control of three major plots, the Monolith Complex, the Leviathan Compound, and the much smaller Ageis Outpost. As with the DHA, the VA's primary opponent was the army of New Rome. After nearly a year of fighting, The Monolith Complex and the Ageis Outpost were lost, and VA entered into a transitional period of dormancy. VA had only one major parcel known as Leviathan, which would become VA's home for several years. VA began to reform itself, recruiting new officers and many new soldiers. The Leviathan Compound was originally a medium-sized plot in northern Mizithra, but quickly grew to encompass nearly every square meter of Mizithra, and from that point was simply known as the Mizithra Base. For most of VA's existence, they were allied with the grid power known as Black Talon. During the Spring of 2008, VA became Black Talon's strongest and most reliable ally in the quest to take down the powers of New Rome, Army of the Sith Republic, Ne'tra, and British Military. VA led an overwhelmingly successful campaign for over almost a year. In November of 2008 came the second major reformation program in Valkyrie history. By this time, the army had become flooded with new recruits with little skill due to the poor training program of the time. From January to early March of 2009, VA performance dropped significantly. Quarrels between the veteran officers and the newer members caused widespread unrest, amidst difficult challenges from the group's opponents. In late March of 2009 the Valkyrie Alliance had started to recover, but continued internal struggles and enormous conflicts with its opposition proved too much to overcome. The chain of command slowly started to crumble, with LEO Damone fighting Linden Labs over his account and the various Valkyrie officers unable to maintain order in his absence. The final blow was dealt with the banning of LEO's account. Without the head of command, the entire chain fell to pieces. By early summer 2009, with almost all members and the primary base in Mizithra gone, Valkyrie was no more. Though in the late of 2009 Valkyrie Alliance's flags were risen once more a recreation attempt led Anor Markova, Evinco Revnik, and Pheonix Dexing of which pulled it's weight for quite sometime with the help of the former VA personal including: Shuan Galli, Guille Meili, Rending Tigerpaw, Spartan Bikcin, Big Submariner, brief help from Dread Hudson, and even Paine Grey under an alternate account. aside from "Veteran Valkyrie" there were also multiple soldiers from the reknowned Black Talon those being: Tycho Wasp, external help from Exuvae Hykova, and multiple others who proved to be an essence to the rising of the second united form of Valkyrie Alliance, though their success was short, in their short life span, accomplishments were made, and when VA was put down for it's final rest, it went down fighting. on Janurary 8th, 2010 the newly made faction of Valkyrie Alliance was put down, the two leaders thought it was the right time to end the final strain of life VA had. As seen below, a memorial of the Valkyrie Alliance can be found, perched high on the mountain top of Mizithra. VAMemorial 001.png|An obelisk now stands on the land of Mizithra where the former base proudly stood. VAMemorial 002.png|A plaque located on the obelisk commemorates those who loyaly served the Valkyrie Alliance. Rank Structure Neophyte Neophyte is the lowest rank in the Valkyrie Alliance. They make up a majority of the front line force and are generally used as cannon fodder. Generally they do not have much say in the policies of VA or anything of the like. Marine Marine is the rank which follows Neophyte. Those Neophytes that prove themselves as adept fighters are granted the rank of Marine. Marines have the right to organize small surgical strikes on an enemy fortification during a battle with the approval of a Sergeant or above. SpecOps SpecOps are the 6th in command special forces of VA. They have proven themselves as naturally adept fighters as well as tactically intelligent fighters. They have the rights to participate in all Black Ops activities and missions. Sergeant Sergeants are 5th in command in the rank structure of VA. They are elite members of the Valkyrie Alliance who have shown themselves in experience and loyalty in the Valkyrie Alliance. They have the right to organize assemblies, approve raids, and enforce the policies of the Valkyrie Alliance. Zealot Zealots (zel-aught) are 4th in command above Sergeants. Zealots are the generals of the Valkyrie Alliance. They are highly experienced members who have proved their loyalty time and time again. They have the rights to call assemblies, organize assaults, and speak on behalf of the entire army. Captain Captains are 3rd in command of the Valkyrie Alliance. They are the elite of the elite in VA. They are the generals that fight with undying loyalty and incredible experience. These "Pariahs" of common armies are held in the highest regard within Valkyrie. They have the rights to do almost anything for our cause. Field Commander These are the 2nd in command officers of the Valkyrie Alliance. They are the elite of those that are the elite of the elite. Their knowledge in tactics is astounding. Their fighting is exceptional. They have proven their undying loyalty countless times. They have the power to do most anything in the Valkyrie Alliance. Division Leader The Division Leader is the co-1st in command of the Valkyrie Alliance. They have virtually the same powers as the commander and assist the commanders in most everything in the Valkyrie Alliance. Later on within the Valkyrie Alliance, this rank was removed from the system which left the second highest rank being that of the Field Commander. Commander *The Commander is the leader of the Valkyrie Alliance. They have absolute authority. Current Hierarchy The Hierarchy of VA includes the Zealots, Captains, Field Commanders, Division Leaders, and Commanders of the Valkyrie Alliance. The current occupations of those positions are listed below: :*Commander: Vattic Gray, LEO Damone :*Division Leader: Steven Wilberg, Choobs Gatter. :*Field Commander:Rj Pizzicato, Pheonix Dexing :*Captain: Adam2436 Gontineac, Guille Meili, Anor Markova :*Zealot : RC Adamski, Spartan117 Darwin. Though the group is now disbanded and Inactive Former Field Commanders/Tactics Advisors *Founding-Mid 2007: Vattic Gray *Late 2007-Mid 2008: Unforgiven Destiny/Unseen Zehetbauer, Choobs Gatter *Mid 2008-Early 2009: sk8er1323 Voom/Anor Markova, Steven Wilberg, Johnathan Koenkamp *Early 2009-Death: Guille Meli, Rj Pizzicato, Pheonix Dexing, Johnathan Koenkamp Current Status Valkyrie Alliance is currently disbanded due to the leave of LEO Damone and Vattic Gray. Many Valkyrie Alliance veterans can be found in multiple factions throughout the Teen grid now, ranging through dozens of seperate military groups. On the Main Grid, a former Valkyrie Officer has formed a group in which he invites all members of the Valkyrie Alliance who have had served a memorable term with VA. Mizithra is now owned by several different people, however a large majority of it is for sale. Remnants of the base however can still be found throughout the region. Foreign Policy Below are the enemies and allies of the Valkyrie Alliance. Enemies These are all of the armies that the Valkyrie Alliance has harmful intentions towards: :*Army of the Sith Republic :*New Rome(Deceased) :*11th Sentry :*Sentry of Ashes(Deceased) Allies These are all of the armies which have diplomatic ties to the Valkyrie Alliance: :*Bloodline(Deceased) Memorial Proper memorial arrangements are being made, there is planned to be a piece of Mizithra bought back with a rebuilt piece of LEV-Complex. The long standing Valkyrie store is to be sold off to one off the Alliance's troops in order to preserve the memory of the Valkyrie Alliance. In addition a memorial will be built there in Valkyrie's honor. Media The Valkyrie Alliance has a few areas where it may be found on the web: * http://web.me.com/brandon639/Valkyrie_Alliance/Welcome.html * http://valhallanews.webs.com/ These sites are currently out of date and are awaiting updating. Below can be found the short Machiminima. Keep in mind the Video was made a fairly long time ago. 93S-pX7ajl8 Category: Teen SL Category: Military Category: Military Groups Category:Teen Grid Groups